Digimon: Digital Renaissance
Digimon: Digital Renaissance is a fan fiction of the Digimon ''franchise. The exact time period is unkown but it is after every ''Digimon ''series. This is indicated by the Digital Renaissance, the name sake of the fan fiction which involves major changes to the Digital World, including discussion on changing the Digital World's ''name. But that subject is controversial among Digimon. It is shown that there are multiple individuals of most Digimon species. It has a far darker tone than the Digimon ''anime. The story revolves around three lead Digimon, a Renamon, a Kiezdramon, a Guilmon and the only existing Ultimagumon. No lead human characters(no, no goggle boys) are involved in the story line. Major changes of the Digital World will be listed. Plot The Digital Renaissance, a time of great change for the Digital World and its inhabitants, the Digimon. Changes are physical and mental for the Digimon. But, during the twelfth year of this great historical period, a viral plague strikes the Digital World, destroying Digimon and their world alike. A being of unkown power, the Grand Creator comes to Ultimagumon, the only of his species and two close friends and declares them and a neighbor to be destined to save the Digital World. ''"First, the must go north and eliminate a false king, Then, head to a land that does and doesn't exist and only then can this renaissance end." No Digivices, no humans. Will the RenaiDigimon be able to save the very ground their feet walk on? This is a moment of history! Major Characters *The Grand Creator. A being of unknown power and skill, the one who begat the Digital Renaissance and caused the birth of the Neo Digimon. It has caused all the major changes of the Digital Renaissance but claims it cannot stop the Plague and reveals the three lead characters' destinies during the first episode. Could there be a level above Super Ultimate? *Ultimagumon''( Lead Character ). Ultimagumon has a sad history, since the Grand Creator brought him to the Digital World he was doomed to be the only one of his kind. But thankfully, he was brought in by his Guilmon "brothers and sisters" and befriended by an odd Kiezdramon. He has a very kind and caring personality with few exceptions, also a fondness of bread. Main page: ''Ultimagumon. *Sarkie''( Lead Character ). One of Ultimagumon's "brothers", he is a Guilmon. Sarkie tends to act very sweet towards his brother and other people, he is just plain innocent. But when declared destined, he was shocked. Hopefully he can make it out of this. Main page: ''Guilmon(page not available). *Kiezdramon''( Lead Character ). The Kiezdramon species, an intelligent and well mannered species that's been warring with the Greymon Kind since their first arrival during the second year of the Digital Renaissance. ''This ''Kiezdramon is just the opposite, with his loud mouth, burping at the wrong times and his friend the Agumon. To be more specific: Ultimagumon. He constantly hangs around with his buddy and his buddy's "relatives" and argues with the other world saving destinied Digimon: Renamon. Main page: ''Kiezdramon(page not available). *Renamon''( Lead Character ). Despite being the only female and non-Neo Digimon, Renamon proves more than she needs to that she is no liability. Renamon is often revered as the most skilled RenaiDigimon and most intelligent. In some ways she's different from others of her species, such as the black karate belt but otherwise, she looks no different. Her personality being mostly docile and distant, you wouldn't expect the constant squabbles with neighbor Kiezdramon or her deep caring for said neighbor. There is somethng new about the Renamon Kind.... Main page: ''Renamon(Digimon: Digital Renaissance section) *Titanomon''( Major Foe ). The "false king". Titanomon was born as a Bibimon and Digivolved all the way to a Mega. But, standing by the true king, an affliction took hold of him and he killed the king. He sat in the throne but, what has he just done? Titanomon's personality is unknown, he seems on the verge of insanity. Titanomon's appearance involves five bony crests on the back of his head, two sets of wings, an unpleasant face with red eyes, saurian legs, a very dragon-like body and a long tail with a large fin on it, he is mainly green. He posseses the Spirit of Wood. Main page: ''Titanomon(page not available). *The Place That Does and Doesn't Exist. No information on this subject. Useful Characters *The Brothers and Sisters. A large group of male and female Guilmon that live together and act as family toward each other, Kiezdramon and Ultimagumon. They can contact hoardes of other Guilmon. Female Guilmon appear to have eyelashes, have more slender bodies, less black and a pinkish tint. *Gaomon. He is the same Gaomon from Digimon Data Squad, arriving through a universe warp similar to Ryo from Tamers. he is widely concidered an expert on humans. He comes to the RenaiDigimon's aid in a time of need. *King of the Digital World. His spirit comes to the RenaiDigimon's aid. Episodes #This Introduction, This Destiny: The lead characters and others are introduced. On the way to the market, the Grand Creator comes to three of them, unkowingly sending a Devidramon after them. Renamon may prove vital. #Hello and Good-bye: The leads must start a journey and leave behind their families to find and eliminate the false king. Murderous Digimon find them as targets. Twenty-one to fifty episodes are planned. Trivia *Ultimagumon's name was originally "Ultimate Agumon". *Renamon replaced a human female character called "Kelly". *Titanomon's Rookie level is Kiezdramon, when he possesed the Spirit of Wood he Digivolved to Arbormon then Petaldramon. *This project has been being worked on for 7 years. *Ultimagumon's later forms are yet to be revealed. *Digimon have no "privates". *Renamon are a single-gender species. *Sarkie was not originally planned as a main character. *It was mentioned that, very similar to the Tamers continuity, that Digimon deaths used to be permanent. Changes of the Renaissance This is a list of the changes the Digital Renaissance caused: *Digimon Gender: Digimon now have distinct genders. Most species have both genders but some have counterparts that act as the species male/female. This is primarily to assist in Digimon to find their identity. There is still no sexual reproduction. *The Neo Digimon: a variety of new species of Digimon started appearing, signaling the beginning of the Digital Renaissance. A particular species started a war with the many Greymon and Greymon subspecies. *Above Mega?: It is possible, with all the changes caused by the renaissance that two levels above Mega exist. *The Great River and Continent: The Digital World's landmasses fused together, creating a Pangea-like continent and a single, massive ocean. Cutting through this landmass is a enormous river that is so large, Digimon controverse about calling it an ocean. *Gender Differences: While some species of Digimon have only one gender, most have two. Females often have feminine features that distinguish them from the masculine features of the males. *Digital World's Name Change?: During the Digital Renaissance, controversy started on giving the Digital World a new name. This even started the war between Greymon and Kiezdramon Kind. *New Term: There is a new word for cartain groups of Digimon, this word is "Kind". It refers to similar species of Digimon. Examples: "Renamon Kind, fox-like Digimon", "Greymon Kind, Digimon similar to Greymon", "Devimon Kind, Digimon similar to Devimon", etc. *The Markets: The Digimon have built large outdoor markets to sell goods, meet and enjoy themselves. *The Ages: Only Fresh and In-training level Digimon are concidered babies/children. Rookie and Champion levels are the "adults". Ultimate, Mega and the "Possibles" are considered beyond the Ages. *The Viral Plague: During the twelfth year of the Digital Renaissance, a virus pandemic began. It kills many Digimon which cannot be reborn.. It must be stopped but... could a Digimon be behind it?